De Por Qué el Sasusaku es Canon
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Sasuke lamentándose. Naruto feliz. Sakura... ¡oportunidad para Sakura! Menciones Naruhina. Crack!fic, o sea, una absurdez. Ni se ofendan.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: ¿Post-manga? ¿Pre-película? Eh... Pre-final de kindergarden del capítulo 700. O oneshot a color. O antes del time-skip de muchos años. Lo que sea.**

**Advertencia: Por si no la han cachado todavía, es un crack!fic. No se ofendan ni se sulfuren.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DE POR QUÉ EL SASUSAKU ES CANON<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Sasuke miraba a Naruto con fijeza. La manera en que su garganta subía y bajaba al beber. Cómo sus mejillas se inflaban con el ramen que llenaba su boca y la forma en que su nariz se dilataba para capturar el olor del suculento platillo. Si Sasuke tuviera que utilizar una palabra para captar la esencia de todo el cuadro él diría que 'adorable'. Pero nadie más que Sasuke se atrevería a decir tal cosa de la forma tan glotona y desordenada de comer de Naruto, así que desde ahora sabemos que hay algo mal con Sasuke. Tantos años en el exilio deben estar pasándole factura ahora.

A todo esto, Sasuke tiene una razón para estar con Naruto, muy a parte del fetichismo perturbador de verlo comer. Es una razón legítima y puedo dar fe de ello. Ha estado dando largas al asunto en su cabeza porque está un poco preocupado de lo que vaya a resultar. Porque aquí sólo hay dos opciones: o es feliz por toda la eternidad o todo termina con resultados catastróficos. Mucho más duros que la guerra contra Obito, que resultó ser una guerra contra Madara y que finalmente desembocó en una lucha contra Kaguya. Eww... Bastante complicado ese asunto.

—Naruto —dice Sasuke cuando el rubio termina de comer. A Sasuke le gusta mucho cómo suena el nombre del chico, por eso suele decirlo mucho en voz alta cuando tiene la oportunidad. A veces también lo saca a colación en conversaciones que no tienen mucho que ver para seguir alimentando su amor secreto por el nombre de su amigo.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo que voy a decirte es importante —aclara Sasuke, porque el rubio es bastante despistado y puede que no se acabe de enterar. O que tome su importante confesión como una broma.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No traes dinero para pagar? ¡Pero dijiste que hoy invitabas tú, 'ttebayo!

—No es eso —Sasuke pone el dinero sobre la mesa para cubrir el importe. Èl nunca sale sin su cartera. ¡Nunca!—. Naruto, escúchame con atención: me gustas y quiero casa...

—¿Ah? Sasuke —interrumpe oportunamente (¿o inoportunamente?) Naruto, un poco turbado y echándose para atrás de su asiento. Los escalofríos estaban subiéndole por la espalda—. Mira, a mí también me gustas, pero esto se está poniendo raro. No lo digas en voz alta. Estoy a punto de tener una novia y si logra escuchar esto podría pensar cosas raras sobre tú y yo. Además, nosotros sólo somos amigos.

¡Shock para Sasuke!

"Sólo somos amigos"...

"Sólo somos amigos"...

"Amigos"...

"Amigos"...

"Sólo amigos"...

FRIEND ZONE!

Crack!

¡Kokoro rompido!

—¿Qué? Espera. ¿Que somos qué?

—¿Ah? Amigos... ¿por qué? Ay, ya. Está bien. Me vas a hacer decirlo, estúpido Sasuke: somos mejores amigos. Mejores. Amigos. ¿Ya? ¿Estás satisfecho? Ay, de veras contigo. No creí que te molestarías por eso. Caray. Andas muy sensible últimamente, 'ttebayo.

Pero el cerebro de Sasuke no alcanzó a procesar todas las palabras que lanzó su despistado compañero de equipo. Estaba mucho más ocupado digiriendo el terrible sabor de la friend zone... ¡Oh, dolor!

"Mejores amigos"...

"Mejores"...

"Amigos"...

BEST FRIEND ZONE!

¿Mejores amigos? ¿De verdad? ¿En serio así es como Naruto lo veía? ¿Y todas esas palabras cursis que se dedicaron mutuamente? ¿Y esas miradas, sonrisas y momentos súper yaoi que dibujó Kishimoto? ¿Y esos momentos donde chispas saltaron a su alrededor? ¿Qué pasa con todo eso ahora? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de sacarlo del mal camino? ¿Sólo porque eran amigos? ¡Ay, por favor! ¿En serio? ¡Pero si tenían algo especial! ¡E-S-P-E-C-I-A-L! ¡¿Es que Naruto está idiota o cómo?!

—Bien. Me voy. Está conversación se está poniendo peligrosa. ¡Nos vemos más tarde, dattebayo! —se despide Naruto, ajeno al dolor de Sasuke, un nuevo soldado caído, y demostrándonos que es realmente idiota. Mucho.

Trágicamente solo, Sasuke hizo su derrotado camino al bar. Necesitaba compañía y tal vez el barman podría ayudarlo a desahogarse. ¡La friend zone! ¡Él! ¿El mundo estaba girando ahora al revés o qué estaba pasando?

Desgraciadamente para Sasuke, al día siguiente Naruto le pidió salir a Hinata y él fue la primera persona en saberlo porque eran mejores amigos (parafraseando a Naruto). Entonces, sólo y derrotado, lanzado al agujero frío y aterrador de la friend zone, Sasuke se aferró al dicho de 'un clavo saca a otro clavo' y le pidió salir a Sakura (¿qué tal si se lo pedía a alguien más y lo rechazaba? Su autoestima no estaba en condiciones de recibir otro golpe mortal y sobrevivir a ello).

Entonces el Sasusaku se volvió canon junto al Naruhina.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tuve un par de ideas anoche y no podía dormir hasta que las escribí. Es horrible porque mis ya de por sí reducidas horas de sueño se reducieron más. Estúpido cerebro mío.<strong>

**Lo que más me duele de que Naruto haya terminado es que ya no voy a tener material para escribir crack fics idiotas como estos. Probablemente esto es lo último que haré. Toda una lástima, con lo que me gusta hacer que Naruto rechace a Sasuke xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
